Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fields of exercise equipment, specifically equipment for strength and core training based on hammer motion exercise, and hand held devices such as tools, which may be used other construction or building purposes, such as demolition work.
Description of Related Art
Weight-lifting and strength training for improvement to upper body, core and overall muscular groups is increasingly popular. The desire to build and sculpt the human musculature for overall strength and well-being is a focus of a large amount of specialty exercise equipment, both electronic weight training machines, resistance machines, and traditional free weights. Free weights operate by incorporating a central bar having typically a knurled portion for resistance to slip on the end areas thereof, for receiving one or more weights in the form typically of circular plates or discs having a hole through the center thereof to receive the bar. Such assemblies are also known as barbells. Free weights allow for changing the amount of weight applied by addition or removal of weights.
In use, a person exercising can use varied length bars and amounts and number of weights to bench press, lift, and do other exercises. In most cases a holding bar and/or bench may be used for certain exercises. Hand weights are also known that can be of a fixed weight (dumbbells having a solid core and fixed overall weight) or having the ability to interchange the ends are also known. Such smaller free weights can be used for arm exercises as well as upper body and back exercises.
Interchangeable weights are generally held on a bar using a tightenable collar. Weights may be polymeric on the outside and filled with sand or other substances on the inside, hard rubbers which may have an open or filled interior, solid and/or cast metals and metal alloys.
In the desire for further and further specialized fitness options, various specialty workouts have been developed. One recent development is exercise based on hammer motion such as the motion used in operating a large mallet or sledgehammer. Such exercise is itself not new, having been a source of exercise at the turn of the last century. However, it fell out of favor and is enjoying a revival of sorts based on new exercise trends and equipment. New developments are based on equipment which can enable the swinging force action with the involvement of resistance weights, while finding a way to minimize recoil impact from striking an object.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,401 of Clemons teaches an impact-receiving member having a shock-absorbing mechanism therein so that if one is exercising using a hammer device the impact is dissipated energy to help ensure that can cause injury. A similar device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 712,623 of Aronstein developed in 1902, wherein a user is training for drill-striking and also getting exercise by hammering against a base in which uses a rubber collar to absorb recoil. Other early developments from as early as 1871 using weighted clubs for exercise may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 115,856. A similar weighted club for strengthening a golf swing may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,408.
A new version of this revived exercise trend can be seen in U.S. Published Patent Application No. US 2012/0149539 A1 of Quader. Quader has attempted to balance the impact and recoil effect against the power needed for exercise by forming a strength training apparatus using an elongated handle with grip and having a headpiece on the other end thereof formed of elastic material that may have a bladder therein, and may also include various weighted headpieces that can be interchangeable.
While new devices are developing for safely taking advantage of traditional physical labor movements for upper body, core, back and all-around physical strength training, such devices require a lot of adaptation or specialty materials. There is a need in the art for a simple device that can enable a unique exercise program using the sledgehammer-type motion, while keeping the overall cost of the device reasonable for average users and making the device easy to manufacture. Such a device can also be used for training workers and/or as a tool for construction or similar purposes.